A Bucket of Orange Flavoured Candy
by shourin
Summary: How Hijikata punish Souji after the Haiku book incident... it's a humor fic.. YEY! oh...just to remind you all... it's ooc. Hijikataxokita


Disclaimer: Not mine... never will be..

Gomen to all reviewers of 'A little cherry on top'. i want to delete that story and upload the revised ones (one shot and finished ). It said that all the reviews will be deleted too. Is that true? if it is... what should i do? i love all my reviews... TT..

Okay no more sad thinggy... this is dedicated to all the reviewers. Thank you for supporting me... and for _altered carbon_... thank you so much for your help. please enjoy this fic, as a token of my gratitude.

**A Bucket of Orange Flavoured Candy**

The soft sounds of footsteps can be heard outside the shoji of my room. I know he's finally here. I'm on my limit now, and believe me, that guy is really gonna pay dearly for his stunts today. No more mushy – mushy Toshi for you tonight, just a plain Hijikata Toshizou, the Second Commander of the renowned Shinsengumi.

"You're calling for me, Hijikata fukouchou?"

Damn him and his lovely voice. That won't distract me. Prepare your doom, my pretty first division captain.

"You may come inside." Yesss! Hard as the stone. Way to go, Toshi!

The shoji slide open, revealing a beautiful young man, wearing his white yukata. He walks in and sits in front of me, in the same time well aware of the distance with his commanding officer. He lowers his head like an obedient samurai and his soft lavender hair cascades down his back and shoulder. He's so beautiful, reminds me of a bride on her first night. His sweet fragrance fills the atmosphere of my room, making me lightheaded. Ohh, the sweet smell of jasmine and something soft, ylang ylang is it? Umm.. yes… ylang ylang it is. I really love this smell. It makes me excited and hot….Hot? Wait a minute…

Is this guy is trying to seduce me with his perfume? Oh, no you don't! That ain't working anymore. I'm not distracted; I'm a tough guy Hijikata now. We're talking business here, business! Not some romantic dinner! And I've already had my dinner (though it was just some crappy vegetables with distorted shapes and tasted like paper, thank you). A silly perfume won't budge me. Or is it bulge? Is there any bulge forming? Damn, Hijikata, you're a tough guy! Stay focus! Breathe with your mouth then. Breathe in. Breathe out. In, and out, in…

"Are you okay, Hijikata-sama? You're panting. Anything wrong?" He asked. His tone formal and controlled. Oooohhhhh, now the nice guy, mister goody two-shoes is asking me what's wrong. He's asking'ME' what's wrong. Hey, who's the victim here? You or me?

"You, Okita Souji, should know more than anyone else in this god damned country what's wrong with me today! Oh, does the 28 lap marathon around the village ring a bell to you? Kaching…kaching? Not to mention that potato's slip and the embarrassment? The embarrassment! I had a reputation to keep, for god sake!" I blurt out.

"Well, at least it's not 66…"

"What do you think I am? A fucking formula 1 race car? At least they had pit stops! And don't you change the subject, young man!" I slam my palm on the tatami in front of me and he flinch a second. I bet half of shinsengumi base can hear my voice. Heh, I'm dead serious right now! Everybody, do not play with me. I'm a dangerous man.

He just keeps silence and lowers his head, staring at his loose fists on his lap. Maybe he's feeling guilty right now.

"Souji, hand me my haiku's book, this instance." I command him.

"No!" came the reply. Wait, did I heard him right. Did he just refuse my command?

"What?" come again, maybe my ears are playing tricks with me.

"No, I won't! I will not hand over the book" he flatly rejecting my command. I feel like somebody had kicked my head. Hard. This is impossible.

"Okita Souji, first you steal your commanding officer's treasure, then embarrass him in front of the whole village, deceiving him, and now deliberately disobey his order! You know pretty well that even one of these behaviors can lead you to seppuku? And you've done four! What the hell is wrong with you?

"You can shout and punish me all the way you want, but I'm not going to change my mind. I will not hand you the book. If you want it so much, come and take it from me!"

He then raises his head, staring straight into my eyes, challenging me. How dare him! Maybe I had pampered him too much. That's it! Enough is enough! Throughout my life, I've never ever regretted being in love until this exact moment. I love him with all my heart and this is what I get in return? I guess falling in love is really the biggest mistake in my life!

I stomp towards him. All the while, his eyes never leave mine. I kneel in front of him, and he clenches his hands into a tight fist. I descend my hands on his shoulder, and move it lower towards his chest, searching for my haiku book. I know his body too well, and there no way I can't find it. Believe me; you're going to pay for this!

My fingers accidentally brush against his nipples, and I swear I can feel the buds harden under my ministration. He let out a soft gasps and he open his full and moist lips as if begging me to kiss it. Oh no, you don't! I won't fall for that trick! You made my life a living hell and you want me to make love to you now? Kiss my sorry ass!  ohok! ;;

I keep searching for my book. No it's not in the front, maybe it's in his sleeve? I reach for his hands and raise it so that I can search under his arms. No, it's not in his sleeve. On his lap perhaps? Or maybe he hid it between his legs, to make my life miserable. One can't be too sure with Souji.

I ran my hand my hand on his lap and between his thigh, and he's whimpering against my touch. It's distracting! All the mewling sounds he's making, those inviting lips and not to mention his arousing perfume in the first place. Damn! I can't even think straight when all my blood is rushing to my groin!

No! No! Concentrate Toshizou! Don't let the spawn of the devil deceive you! Think of all the things that he had done to you! The marathon, embarrassment, disrespect! He will pay! Damn! Where is that book?

Maybe he hides it on his back! I reach both my hands to his back, circling his ribs. Then he gasps directly to my ear, and then I realize belatedly that I'm practically hugging him. I immediately tried to withdraw but he trapped me by circling his arms around my neck. I struggled for my freedom. I should have known that he must have some trick under his sleeve. You are too careless, Toshi…

"Please, Hijikata-san. Please, hold me a little while longer. Please, I beg you. Please…" he whispered softly.

Hearing his pleading voice, I freeze. He buried his face under my jaw and holding me so tight it makes me wonder if he wants to strangle me instead of hugging me.

"You know, Hijikata-san. There's this guy in this camp who has one of the commanding officer as his lover…"

What? He asks me to hold him so he can gossip about another person? And damn, there's another couple that I don't know about? Who are they? Are they Heisuke and Yamanami? They're quite close together. I never thought that Yamanami is gay, considering his relationship with one of the prostitute in Shimabara. Or maybe he actually swing both ways. Who knows under his Buddha façade? Maybe he's a demon after all.

"One day, his lover went to Osaka to do some errand to the Aizu clan…"

Ehhh… is there anybody else who went there besides me? I wonder why didn't anybody tell me about it.

"A couple of days later, his lover finally came back from his errand…"

Hhmmm… do I know him?

"This guy was so happy and excited because he misses his lover so much. He wanted to spend some times with his lover, but his lover dismissed him, telling that he was distracting him from doing his work…"

No, it can't be…

"This guy keeps on waiting, but his lover keeps on ignoring him, spending all his time on paper works, reports and investigations. Worst of all, his lover always had time to spend with his shinobi…"

I knew it! It's Yamanami-kun. Heh, so he ditches Heisuke for that prostitute shinobi, eh?

I always knew that his prostitute is a shinobi. I had my own source source of gossips (--;;;). He…he… But, I never knew Yamanami actually doing some work? Isn't he and Isami-kun usually dumping it on me? Damn, ungrateful bastard, pretending to be busy so that he can spend his time with his prostitute.

"This guy is so lonely, and he was so jealous because he misses his lover so damn much. He tried everything; served his lover tea even though he'd already had a page, massaged his lover's back to set the mood, hang around his lover every night and day…"

Wait a minute… Yamanami doesn't have a page… so as Isami-kun… Is he… talking about… me?

"But everything he had done was no avail. His lover had drifted so far away, and his hand couldn't even reach him anymore. He was so sad and lonely and hopeless…"

The realization hit me like a brick. All this time he was talking about me and him. About us, and I don't even have a clue! (coz' I thought he was talking about the latest gossip…) And all this time he was actually suffering…

"This guy was so desperate for his lover's attention, so he stole his lover's treasure. His lover is so mad, and this guy knows that maybe… Maybe he had crossed the limits, and…and, you know what?"

"What?" yeah, what now?

He snuggles closer to my neck, and sighs…

"Although this guy might lose his life, he never regretted it at all, because at last, his lover finally paid attention to him, and holding him close. That is enough to make him die smiling…"

"Souji…" I hug him closer to my chest. But, what if he's just making up stories? Maybe he just wants to get away from his punishments. But, come to think of it, I was kind of neglecting him lately. God, what have I done?

Suddenly I feel him tremble against my chest? What the fuck? Is he laughing? Heh, congratulations Souji, you had fooled the oll' Toshi. Really I'm a foo…wait, there's water trailing down my neck, and then I become conscious of Souji crying. My Souji is crying! The last time I saw him crying was when his pet kitten died and that because, well, his kitten died! And now, he's crying because of me. Me! And I thought that I would never see the day I make him cry. God, what have I done? What should I do? He's crying. Bad, bad Toshi! You made your lover cry!

"Honey, baby, my sweet sugar plum, don't cry now, sweetheart, my love, I'm here okay… I'm here… see… see… don't cry now… sweetie pie, pumpkin… chu…chu…chu…"

I desperately try to make him stop crying with kisses and pats his back and shoulders.

"IIIIIIIIIBOHOOOOO…..hic…hic… BOHOOOOO… hic…hic!"

He's wailing now!

Oh God! What should I do? Okay, strip plan A, shift to plan B… (Actually he doesn't even had any plan from the start…--;;;)

"okay… okay, I'll buy you your favorite candy tomorrow kay? So what flavor you want? Miso? err…sugar? Uhh.. okay… whatever color you want? Purple, red, green, yellow…err… blue… pink…errr… and so on…okay sweetie darling, rainbow of my life, please… don't cry now…"

"tsun…tsun…orange… tsun…tsun …" (sound of crying silently)

He can think of candy in time like this?

"okay… orange it is… stop crying okay my love, diamond of my heart… I'll buy you the whole bucket tomorrow kay?"

Although it might calm Souji, I can't get rid of the guilty feeling of me bribing my lover.

"Can't… tsun…tsun …"

ehh…

"euhh? Why?"

"Can't finish it… have to die… tsun…tsun … "

Ddd…d…die? What is he talking about? Honey, don't treat me like this… I love you… don't talk nonsense…

"What are you talking about, love?"

"tsun…tsun … seppuku… you said… tsun…tsun … have to commit… tsun…tsun …sep…seppuku… tsun…tsun …"

Uwaahhh? Did I say that?

"Oh, Honey, honey… you're not going to die. Even if you are, I will not going to let you, trust me baby, okay, now don't cry, I won't let you go, so please don't say you're going to leave me, okay?"

I lift him up so that I can cradle him on my lap, hugging him closer. When I run my hands lower on his back, my fingers brushes on something hard - my haiku's book. But then, I decided that it all doesn't matter anymore, because I realize that the person in my embrace is much, much more important.

"Honey, please tell that guy in your story that, his lover is begging for his forgiveness, for bringing that guy sadness and pain, and his lover says that he loves and misses him too, so very much." I whispered in his ear.

Souji look back at me with his tear streaks eyes and said,

"I'm sure that guy will forgive him if his lover promises him not to leave him alone again,"

Staring into his eyes, I can see right into his soul. Hope, love, sincerity, and courage mold into one being that is purely Souji, the one that never fail to captivate me. I lean myself closer, wipe away his remaining tears and planted a soft kiss on his lips, whispering,

"I promise, my love,"

He gives me his lovely sweet smile, that radiates aura of happiness and I can't help to stop myself from capturing the smile with my lips, content in sharing the wonderful feeling of love. The kisses soon deepen and I realize that the air had become warmer. Then, it seems that my mind has become blank and I can no longer register what really happen after that.

When I finally come to my senses, I am panting like mad and the sensation is pure bliss. Souji is smiling beneath me though a little out of breath. His long hair fanning his nude body like midnight curtains, in contrast with his pale skin. His cheeks flush and his lips puffy and moist enticingly, and I can't help but kiss the inviting lips softly.

"You're so beautiful," I whisper to his lips.

"And you're so wonderful," he answers back. He kisses me for the last time and I lower myself to lie on his body, carefully not to crushed him, and rests my head on the crook of his neck. We both lay still, enjoying the after glow of our lovemaking.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm a bad lover, am I?" Though it's already settled, I'm still feeling guilty of what I've done. I'm still afraid that maybe I've hurt him more than I realize. Plus, the fact that I had once regretted our love makes me feel so guilty and useless.

"Of course you're not! I love it very much. To tell you the truth, with this body, those skills, and stamina, and may I remind you that enormous size, anybody would be dying to have you as their lover. Of course, I won't allow that to happen, but anyway, you're great! Don't sell yourself low."

Blank.

"No, Souji, I didn't mean that…"

"Oh… you mean…Oooohhh…. You mean that lover…Ahh.. yes…" and he's thinking something over. I wonder, is it me who said the wrong thing or it's Souji who is overly perverted. Besides, he looked very pleased that made me doubt that he's really sane right now. Well I guess I did give him a mind blowing sex just now.

"Maa…ne… I think you're a good lover for me, and you'll get better. Besides, you promised me right?" and he smiled sweetly to me. That time, I realize that, having a smiling Souji in my arms is heaven to me, and I answered back "Right..."

Realizing that it's getting late and sleeping on the tatami with our clothes as our blankets doesn't sound very appealing to me, I rose up to retrieve the futon from the closet. The sudden lack of warmth produces a whine from my lover, and I kissed his temple to calm him down.

"Relax, it's just going to take a while," I said and smile reassuringly to him. He just nodded and waits patiently.

When the futon and blankets are set, I walked towards Souji and carry him to the futon – stark naked. I laid him down on the futon and embrace him. God he looked so beautiful and I can't help to stop myself from kissing him again and again, and before we knew it, the second round is just around the corner. Not far away from us, on the tatami, laid my haiku's book, forgotten – for now.

The next day, there's a famous rumor in town saying that the second commander of Shinsengumi had gone insane while Okita Souji was last spottedby some random villagers at his favorite local candy shop, happily buying a bucket of orange flavored candy.

**The end.**

A/N: I searched in the net and found that jasmine is considered as "one of the most precious oils available. The oil earns its place among "should haves" with its many benefits: an exotic, sensuous essence; an ability to blend with just about any other essential oil; its effective use as an antidepressant, aphrodisiac, sedative, and antiseptic oil. Only a few drops of this beloved scent can do wonders for any blend. Jasmine oil can be used in skin care, especially for dry, irritated or sensitive skin and is helpful in treating muscular spasms, coughs, and hoarseness, etc" - http/ also found that Ylang ylang is also considered as aphrosodiac in aromatheraphy. It is said that Ylang ylang are available on islands, Madagascar and etc.I dunno whetherthose flowers and perfumed oilsexist in Japan during those classical days, but Bahh... who cares.I just made this up anyway.

Okay.. I hope you all enjoyed this. Forgive me okay? please...


End file.
